Slumber Party
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Fluffy snapshot of Rachel, Santana and Quinn during a sleepover. Fapezberry.


**Slumber Party**

Rachel smiled as a pair of hands gently covered her eyes. "Hi Quinn."

"What makes you think it's Quinn and not me?" came Santana's voice.

"Because you," Rachel said, ducking under Quinn's hands, "always come up and tickle me. Quinn does the 'Guess Who' thing."

Both of them just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, how have your days been going?" Rachel asked as they walked down the hall.

"Good. We were actually wondering what to bring over tonight," Quinn told her.

"What? Tonight, when? What are we doing?"

"It's your turn for the sleep over," Santana reminded her. "Last week was Q, week before was me, so it's your turn."

"I…er…um…."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked. "Oh…will your dads not be okay with it since it's family game night?"

"No," Rachel said slowly. "They'll…they'll be okay with it. It's just…."

"What?" Santana prompted, leading the way into the cafeteria.

"Don't go all guilty on me when I explain, okay?" Rachel said, turning red around the ears. "But…my having friends over is a relatively novel concept. I've had people over before, but to work on projects or glee stuff. The few times I've had friends over since this year started…well, they go a little overboard."

"Overboard?" Quinn asked. "What do you mean 'overboard'?"

* * *

"Holy Jesus fuck!" Santana said, looking around the basement.

"Sorry," Rachel said, grimacing. "I told them we were just going to do a movie night…."

The basement had a movie screen and old school looking projector set up. A huge circular couch/bed/lounger thing was set up in the center. There was a small concession stand at the back, where Rachel's fathers were serving up three tubs of popcorn. In little red and white striped uniforms.

"Step right up!" Leroy said, handing one of the tubs to Rachel. "Do you guys want anything on your popcorn?" he asked, spinning the spice rack to display all of the extra flavorings.

"There's pizza there on the table. We also have cookies in the oven for homemade ice cream sandwiches later," Hiram told them, adding copious amounts of butter to Santana's tub of popcorn.

"Thanks Papa Berry," Santana said.

"Don't mention it. We'll be upstairs if you girls need anything."

"Umm…wow," Quinn said, snacking on a Twizzler. "I know you said it would be a production, but this is a _production_."

"Should've been here the first time Brittany came over," Rachel said with a smirk. "I told them I wanted to do a game night, and they put on a murder mystery dinner. Complete with costumes and a forensic scene investigation by the pool."

"So, what are we watching?" Santana asked as they piled in under the blankets.

"I have a bunch of stuff queued on Netflix. Remember the Titans?"

"How many times have you watched that, Rachel?" Quinn asked with a sly smile.

"Two hundred and thirty five, approximately," Rachel told her.

"Okay, so how about Avengers?" Santana asked.

"This is a DC household, thank you."

"Oooh! Madagascar!" Quinn said, pointing as Rachel clicked through the screens.

"Are you five?"

"Billy Elliot?"

"No," both Santana and Quinn said. If they started on musicals now, they'd never stop.

After another ten minutes of debate, they settled on season one of Arrested Development. It turned out not to matter, though, because about five minutes in the internet connection went down.

"Oh well….I want to do something anyway," Rachel said. "Want to play Scene It?"

"We could make out," Santana suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not until you brush your teeth and get all remnants of unethical foodstuffs off of your person."

Quinn, who'd forgone the butter on her popcorn in favor of fajita seasoning, sniggered.

"What do you want to do?" Santana asked, grabbing her toothbrush. She didn't take that threat lightly in the slightest. Rachel had held out for an entire week last month after finding out that Santana had had a bacon wrapped chili dog at the state fair….

"I don't know," Rachel whined. "I just…shouldn't we be doing something?"

Quinn and Santana shared a glance. Right…sleepovers were still a novelty for Rachel, but she was also an incredibly…busy person. She was always doing something. They'd done a makeover/fashion show night at Santana's, and Quinn's mom had had an open house the last week, so they hadn't really had a night to just chill.

"Hypothetical game?" Quinn suggested with a smile.

"Hellz yeah," Santana agreed. "Rachel, do your dads still have that poker set? We need chips to keep score."

"Okay," Rachel said, scooting out of the bed to grab poker chips from the game cupboard. "So what is this game?"

"We ask each other hypothetical questions," Quinn explained, dividing up the chips. "And you have to answer with the first thing that comes to mind. The way you earn points is if your question stumps us, or if your answer surprises us."

"This was adapted from a drinking game," Santana said, handing them each an empty red solo cup. "But since we're being good little angels tonight… no booze. Right, just drop a chip into the person's cup if they stump or surprise you. One with the most chips at the end of the game wins."

"What do we win?"

"Bragging rights and choice of next date night," Santana said, laughing at the slightly maniacal gleam that came to her girlfriends' eyes. "Right, I'll go first. If you could go anywhere in the world for a year, where would you go and what would you do? Money is no object."

"I would go live in London and tour the U.K.," Rachel said.

"I would go teach English in the Himalayas."

Santana and Rachel shared a glance and, as one, dropped a chip into Quinn's cup.

"That's…out of left field."

Quinn shrugged. "I would love to teach abroad. My turn…um…if you were going to get an impractical degree – so something that wasn't directly related to what you planned to do with your life – what would you major in?"

"Art."

"Military History."

"That's one chip for Santana," Rachel said. She smiled as the game continued, happy to enjoying a normal girls' night.


End file.
